Welcome Home/Chapter 7
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 7 Violet got up, and the sun shone brightly on her face. She slid down her bunk and skipped into the bathroom to get changed. After she had done so, Violet decided to give the still sleeping girls a surprise by bringing them breakfast in bed. So she happily hopped down into the cafeteria. As Violet came down, she saw a woman with brown hair and a long, elegant brown dress. The woman wore beautiful jewelry and expensive shoes. Her hair was straightened so that not a single hair was out of place. This was a woman who was striving for perfection. "Hello," the woman said to her in a cool voice, "I am Madison Grey, representative for elite schools everywhere." Violet gulped. This was also a woman with power. Someone that could cut her dreams short so easily. If there was ever a time to be brilliantly charismatic, now would be a good time. "Hi," Violet replied, feeling uneasy, "My name is-" "Violet Nightshade." Madison interrupted, walking closer to her, "Yes, I know all abut you." Madison's eyes seemed to pierce into Violet's soul. Violet had to focus all of her body into stopping shivering. "I have to go now. So long, Violet." Madison left the cafeteria, but the feeling of dread still lingered. There was something about Madison that made Violet feel terrified. She knew her name, she knew exactly who she was just with a glance, and she had made her soul feel unsafe, given it could be broken so easily. Violet ordered breakfast for the four girls, including herself. As she was waiting for her order, she jumped as the door opened behind her. It was just Daniel. "Are you okay?" he asked, walking up to her, "You look like you've seen a ghost." "You know the guest that is coming today, the one we have to be on our best behavior for, I met her just then. And she was freaky!" "Like a murder?" "More like a vampire." "Yikes." Violet's order was ready. "Got to go. See you later." "See ya." Violet headed back to the dorms, and had to keep looking around to make sure Madison wasn't following her. She could have sworn that there were footsteps in the bushes. But when she checked, nothing. She finally arrived at the dorms, and when she entered, Liberty, Summer and Rhonda were chatting in there beds. "Hey everyone, thought I would get you all some breakfast in beds." Violet announced. "Really?" Rhonda asked. "You're the best Violet!" Lib stated. "What are we talking about?" Violet asked. "The big dance!" Summer exclaimed. "A school dance?! When is that?" Violet asked, concerned." "Oh, at the end of term," Summer explained, "Were just talking about who we want to ask us to dance." "I want Derek to ask me!" Rhonda exclaimed. "You can have Derek. I want Travis!" Summer said, "Who do you want to ask you out, Lib?" "I'm not sure yet." Liberty informed them. "What about you, Violet?" "We'll wait for time to tell." Violet answered, with quite a bit of mystery. Throughout the day, while the students were at classes, Madison would overlook many of them, much to Violet's discomfit. Madison would interrupt teachers and ask random questions to particular students, and then note them down. Where every she looked, command followed. She caused fear in Liberty, Summer, Travis, made teachers tremble and even silenced Chaz and Derek. Madison was not one to tolerate imperfection, and that made Violet feel very concerned. Violet was very happy to see Madison sail away at the end of the day, the only concerning feature being the way that Madison could still pierce her soul from a huge distance. Even though Madison was gone, Violet was still tormented in her sleep that night. The rest of the week past pretty uneventfully, until the Friday evening. Violet had been taking strolls through the academy's garden during evening since Wednesday. The only difference was that the sunset was particularly beautiful that evening, like rays of gold shining from the sky. As Violet was walking, Travis walked up beside her. "Hey Violet." Travis greeted. "Hey Trav." Violet replied. "How are you doing?" "Good. Just admiring the brilliant sunset." Looking at Travis' face, Violet realized how brilliant he looked when the golden lights of the sun shone down upon his perfect smile, his caring body, his deep eyes. "Its very pretty, isn't it?" "Yes, it is." Travis lead Violet down to a bench, and took her hand. "Violet..." Travis started. "Yes Travis." "There is something I've been wanting to ask you." "Yes." "Would you be interested in going on a date with me?" Violet's heart missed a beat. No words had ever made her happier in her life. "That would be brilliant." Violet replied. "Awesome! I'll get things planned." Travis kissed Violet on the check, before putting one of his hands on her shoulder. She stared into his deep, caring eyes, that shone at her. His hair was even more golden with the sun shining down on it. His mouth had a smile on it that told her he would hold her, and his hands were warm as he held both her hands and her shoulder. ---- Travis stared at Violet's gorgeous face. Her smile made her look so happy. Was she as happy as he was? He wanted to kiss her again, but at the same time he knew that taking his time was key. Her eyes were fantastic. Full of life, joy and love, the kind of thing that made him so happy to be with her. Her elegant posture still impressed him, the way she looked, the way she dressed, amazing. Her beautiful black hair was had shining, golden waves flowing through them. And her skin was so fair. Everything about her, perfect. He rotated and then pulled her in, allowing her to rest her brilliant head on his shoulder. One of his arms was holding her tight in a hug, the other was holding one of her pretty hands. Her other arm was hugging him as well. "Violet..." Travis started. "Yes." Her voice was the finest music he had ever heard. "Welcome home." Category:Welcome Home Chapters